The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King/Transcript
Scene 1 - Flashback * (Opening of the scene. Sméagol, before he was known as "Gollum", is observing a worm he has. Suddenly, his cousin, Déagol cries joy when he has a fish bite onto his worm.) * Déagol: Sméagol! I’ve got one; I’ve got a fish, Sméag-Sméagol! * Sméagol: Pull it in. Go on. Go on. Go on. Pull it in! * Sméagol: Déagol? Déagol. (seeing the Ring) Give us that Déagol my love. * Déagol: Why? * Sméagol: Because…it’s my birthday and I wants it. * two of them struggle as Smeagol chokes Deagol until he is dead. * Ring: …batul. Ash nazg gimbatul… * Sméagol: My Precious. * Gollum: (v.o) They cursed us. “Murderer” they called us. They cursed us and drove us away. Gollum: Gollum. Gollum. Gollum.(v.o.) And we wept, precious. We wept to be so alone.—and cool, So nice for feet, And we only wish, To catch a fish/ So juicy sweet. And we forgot the taste of bread…the sound of trees…the softness of the wind. We even forgot our own name. My Precious. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies. We must go, yes. We must go at once. * Sam: Haven’t you had any sleep, Mister Frodo? (Frodo shakes his head) I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late. * Frodo: No. It isn’t. It isn’t yet. The days are growing darker. * Gollum: Come on! Must go! No time! * Sam: Not before Mister Frodo’s had somethin’ to eat. * Gollum: No time to lose, silly. * Sam: Here. * Frodo: What about you? * Sam: Oh, no. I’m not hungry. Leastways not for lembas bread. * Frodo: Sam… * Sam: All right. We don’t have that much left. We have to be careful or we’re going to run out. You go ahead and eat that, Mister Frodo. I’ve rationed it. There should be enough. * Frodo: For what? * Sam: The journey home. * Gollum: 'Come, Hobbitses. Very close now. Very close to Mordor. No safe places here. Hurry! Isengard/Voice of Saruman * Merry: It’s good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf. * Pippin: I feel like I’m back at the Green Dragon. * Merry: Green Dragon. * Pippin: A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day’s work. * Merry: Only, you’ve never done a hard day’s work. Welcome, my lord, to Isengard! ''(Merry points to Isengard) * Gimli: You young rascals! A merry hunt you’ve led us on, and now we find you, feasting and… smoking! * Pippin: We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good. * Gimli: Salted pork? * Gandalf: Hobbits. * Merry: We’re under orders, from Treebeard, who’s taken over management of Isengard. * Treebeard: Young Master Gandalf. I’m glad you’ve come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower. * Aragorn: Show yourself. * Gandalf: Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous. * Gimli: Well, let’s just have his head and be done with it. * Gandalf: No. We need him alive. We need him to talk. * Saruman: You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I? * Théoden: We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace. * Saruman: Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc. Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards! * Gandalf: Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy’s counsel. * Saruman: So you have come here for information. I have some for you. (shows them the Palantír) Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. (brings it down) Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You’re all going to die. (Gandalf has Shadowfax come closer. ) But you know this, don’t you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. (Aragorn glares at Saruman) This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death. * Gimli: I’ve heard enough! ''(whispers to Legolas:)' Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob. * Gandalf: No. Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared. * Saruman: Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it! Category:Transcripts